Star Trek : Chaos Regenerated
by Howard Hugheson
Summary: A call is sent at the edge of the galaxy, and the USS Enterprise answers. Mobius has its' Planet Egg in shards, Tails needs his friend, and Sonic the Hedgehog and co join forces with the Enterprise to save the planet. Also based on Sonic X.
1. Introduction

NOTES

This story is primarily the result of a writing workshop I took hosted by a NYT bestselling author. It was terrific practice for writing the real novel I plan on writing, and It's my desire that you think it well-written. I wrote this not as a movie for Star Trek, really, but more as a second final episode to Sonic X. Perhaps they'll make new episodes of that show which will make this story obsolete, and if so I welcome it – it's a good show, and I'm disappointed that many of the scenes in the original Japanese anime were removed when transferred to an American audience, such as Molly's death.

The conversation between Tails and Scotty about how warp speed operates was a bit difficult to write but hopefully not difficult to understand. The physics behind Star Trek is an amazing concept to begin with. With all of that said, please enjoy the story, and please leave reviews. They're appreciated.


	2. Prologue

The universe was at a standstill, the Metarex on the verge of winning it, and thereby destroying all of life in it other than plantlife. This was their goal, to assimilate all of life into what they desired.

Cosmo closed her eyes as she fused herself with the Dark Oak planet, biting her lower lip as she did so. This would be the only way, she knew, and as Tails called out that he loved her through his tears, he fired the Sonic Driver at their enemy and, as Tails knew, the one he loved and trusted.

When the rays of light from the explosion took place, Shadow (now in his 'super' form from the Chaos Emerald he held tightly in his hand) grabbed a hold of Cosmo. Everything seemed to brighten, Shadow and Sonic (also in his 'super' form) being blinded by the light, but even that was not enough to stop Shadow from at least attempting to regenerate Cosmo with the Chaos Regeneration. Of course, both he and Sonic were protected in their super forms through their Chaos Control. Space was bending around them, making them practically invincible to the explosion. "COME ON!" he screamed, but with no one able to hear him. Shadow, though he couldn't exactly see, felt something on his cheek. A hand?

No, he thought to himself, trying to grab at Cosmo. No, this doesn't need to happen, we have a Chaos Emerald, we have Chaos Regeneration, we can stop this! We can save her! Shadow was desperate, and who could blame him? The memory of Molly was still fresh in his mind.

The dragon-like creature that threatened the universe was defeated, as was the Metarex, and it wasn't long after that that the Planet Eggs began to lighten even brighten, looking as if they were about to explode.

"Did you save her?" whispered Sonic, not sounding confident in his questioning.

Shadow looked to Sonic, and when Sonic looked past him to the light, starting to make his way forward to stop whatever damage that could be done by the explosion that was about to be caused by all of the Planet Eggs, Shadow punched him in the stomach. "Hold on Shadow!" sonic cried, but Shadow ignored him, slamming something into Sonic's hand, and pushed him away, sending him flying from the explosion.

"Sorry friend but I'm taking over," he smirked. "After all, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?" Turning back to face the center of the huge amount of energy about to explode, Shadow yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Both Eggman and the crew of the Blue Typhoon weren't sure what was going on. All they could see now, instead of the explosion, was a giant mass of light. Then, the Planet Eggs started to fly across the known universe, going back to their planets.

Tails stood by himself, watching the Planet Eggs fly through space, re-inhabiting their planets, knowing that Cosmo and her clan would regenerate the universe. Though he didn't, Sonic felt like crying also as he watched Tails staring at the eggs, his eyes filled with tears. Cosmo had just sacrificed herself to save the universe from complete assimilation into the plant-like state that their enemy, the almost robot-like Metarex would have turned the universe into had it not have been for them, and for what Cosmo had done. They had Chaos Regeneration and, though he couldn't explain it anymore than he could the Chaos Emeralds themselves, it was suppose to regenerate someone, to save their lives.

Tails turned to look at Sonic, who kept his tough-guy persona. "Sonic?" he asked. "Sonic, I know you're mad at me but I..."

Sonic interrupted him. "Here Tails," he said gently, closing his eyes after he placed what Shadow gave to him in Tails' hand. "I looked for Cosmo, but this is all I found."

"A seed?" asked Tails as he held it in his hands. The kitsune's eyes filled more with tears, and his crying he could no longer hold. Tails moved forward, burying his face into Sonic's chest. "Oh Sonic," he sobbed, "why did this have to happen? It's... just not fair..."

Sonic only stood straight as Tails began to softly hit at Sonic, not in any means to hurt him, not even hard enough to push nudge him. "Now I'll never see her again!" Tails sobbed as Sonic closed his eyes. "She was... "she was my friend! I miss her. She can't be gone!" Tails slowly fell, crying now on the lower half of Sonic's legs. There they remained, Sonic and Tails, after going through so much, this was the hardest thing Sonic ever had to do with the closest companion he had. Behind them, the Planet Eggs continue to fly past them.

* * *

Shadow found himself on the planet Cascade once more, its' people now having left it to go to wherever it was they were going. The hedgehog made his way forward slowly to the piece of metal that marked Molly's grave, and gently placed a pink rose by it.

* * *

They had made their way home. Sonic ran as fast as he could to wave goodbye to his human friend who was leaving Mobius now, perhaps for good, and it got to a point where the ship carrying him went faster through time and space than Sonic could ever hope to run on his own.

Tails was not in his small dwelling, but he had placed the seed Sonic had given to him in a pot of soil. There, it began to sprout.


	3. Chapter 1

The message, at first, seemed like nothing more than interference. Nyota Uhura, however, had a talent for hearing beyond interference, to hear something, and not just any something. The message came through clearly for her, and the thing that made her eyes widen and her mouth drop open was what the message said.

"I can't," it screamed at her. "What about Cosmo?"

"Cosmo knows what she's doing!" a second voice, sounding older, yelled back. "You must fire now!"

"Captain," she was able to whisper before she heard the younger voice scream again.

"Cosmo, I love you!" screamed the young voice, then the unmistakable sound of explosion, and then it was done. The transmission was gone.

Kirk slowly turned his head to look at Uhura, knowing that tone of complete horror in just that one word. Kirk heard it the day Vulcan was destroyed. Today, he heard it again from the Communications Officer who could seemingly pick up and translate anything. With the horrors of everything the crew had experienced, Kirk was not about to let his guard down. "Uhura," he asked, "what is it?"

It took only a moment for Uhura to begin working the controls. "Captain, a distress call," she said, more of an assumption but, she didn't care. The voices she heard seemed distress to her. "Configuring origins of the frequency it..." she turned to look at Kirk. "Sir, it's in the Delta Quadrant."

Spock raised a brow. "That quadrant is uninhabited by any life form known to the Federation, Captain," he said, looking to Kirk who returned his gaze. "Starfleet has yet to chart it."

Kirk paused for a moment, staring at Spock but, really, deep into thought. "Where no one has gone before," he whispered. "Lt. Sulu, set a course for where that frequency was from. Warp 9."

"Aye sir," said Sulu, typing in the coordinates sent to him from Uhura's station, then pushing forward the silver throttle that set the USS Enterprise into its' course.

Spock, without hesitation or any sign that he had any idea about the situation, walked to his station, pulling up a chart of all of the space charted, along with Delta Quadrant which Starfleet probes had placed on the chart he was looking at, but a location where a Starfleet ship had yet to go.

Kirk paused, watching Spock, then stood, walking over to his science officer. "Spock?" he asked. "What is it?"

Spock's brow was still raised as he glanced over the charts before him. "The signal would not have reached us at our present location had it not traveled through subspace. It would not be clear enough for even Lt. Uhura to hear it. It simply would have dissipated into mere interference through years, perhaps centuries of traveling through space. The fact that it reached our locality from its' coordinates means that it had the means to travel through subspace." Spock looked up at Kirk. "Captain, whoever sent this transmission also has some capability of warp drive."

Kirk was silent for a moment as he took that in. "Or," he said, "some means to warp space, like warp drive."

Spock nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Though I would find it highly improbable for whatever life form that sent this transmission to discover the bending of space itself prior to using such discoveries to travel through space, it remains possible for them to have used some form of a dilithium crystal, and some form of highly generated acceleration to fuse matter with antimatter to generate the bending of space to send this transmission through subspace." Spock paused. "I would not rule out the possibilities of any sort of space travel capability. However, since they have yet to make contact with any of the Federation outposts, or any other known intelligent lifeforms, I would find it more logical to conclude that their technology for transportation through space is much less advanced than our current warp speed capabilities."

Uhura turned in her chair to look at Spock and Kirk. "Captain," she said, "I must admit, it wasn't exactly a distress call. The communication that was received... it was distressed but, it was communicating with something else, another lifeform. Also..." and now she paused before glancing around the bridge to every head turned her way, listening to her intently. "Also," she said, looking to Kirk once again, "the transmission was in perfect english. Sir, if I couldn't tell you with absolute certainty where this transmission came from, I'd have told you it was human."

The bridge was completely silent. It was Spock who broke the silence. "Fascinating," he said, a word that would anger McCoy to no end if he wasn't in sickbay at that moment. "The signal then was not sent to us, but to another individual in the same vicinity." Spock looked to Kirk. "Captain, the only logical explanation is that this transmission was carried out between two separate parties who were close to one another, while an event was taking place that warped space, thereby allowing the transmission to travel through subspace and, ultimately, arrive to us."

Kirk frowned, not exactly liking the explanation but unable to dismiss it. Spock was correct in what he said. The Captain walked over to Uhura and said, "Uhura, can you replay the message?"

Uruha nodded, and did so. Kirk, along with the rest of the bridge, was silent. Kirk stood there for a moment, staring at the panel before looking to Spock. "Commander," he said, walking back to his chair and sitting down. "I want a close eye kept on everything. Every inch of space we pass, chart it."

"Aye Captain," Spock said as he began to look over his screen, charting the space they were entering.

Kirk sighed, staring at the screen before him. "We can't really say if whoever these people are are hostile or not so... have torpedoes on standby but do not put us at red alert. Lt. Uhura, advise Starfleet of this situation and our present heading. As soon as we get there, to wherever it is we're going, try to signal..." and there Kirk didn't seem to know of a word to say, so he said the only thing his mind would allow him to think. "Try to signal them. Before that though, scan..." there was another pause as he continued to look at the screen. "Scan for any weapons."

The Enterprise continued its' journey through the uncharted territory, and would be arriving at its' destination sooner than anyone involved could expect.

* * *

Tails sat in his room on board the Blue Typhoon staring at the seed on his nightstand, tears still in his eyes when the door open. Tails looked up in surprise, first that there was no knock, but then at the one who was standing at his door and the look on his face.

"Tails!" Knuckles said, his voice as panicked as his face. "You've... got to come see this, I think we got trouble!"

Tails looked at Knuckles now more amazed than surprised. The small kitsune snapped out of it fairly quickly as he jumped up, running into the hallway. The Blue Typhoon was in orbit around Mobius, trying to see if Eggman had any sort of satellite in orbit, or was planning anything on the planet. The best place to get the best view was from space, the crew learned, and learned quickly now that they had Tails' ship and no real enemy to fight. It would take Dr. Eggman quite some time to regain the things he once had, the technology he had left so that the Blue Typhoon could rescue the universe. "What is it Knuckles?" he asked as he followed him almost at a running speed down the hall to the main part of the Typhoon which wasn't that far from Tails' quarters.

It was then that Tails understood why Knuckles was panicked. "It just... appeared there, kinda like when we come out of lightspeed," said the echidna. "It's big."

There stood Sonic, along with Amy, Cream and Cheese, all staring at the large window in front of them, now all of them staring at the same thing.

Tails had always thought the Blue Typhoon was a ship, but what he saw there in space was much larger than his vessel. It was a huge vessel of some sort, larger than anything even the Metarax used when they were still a threat. "Is... is it the Metarax?" Tails caught himself asking, only receiving the attention of the one who brought him here, Knuckles.

"Doubt it," Knuckles said. "It's got writing on it. Hard to read it from here but..." then he sat down at a nearby terminal and brought up an image on the counsel. Tails hurried over and read it.

"USS Enterprise, NCC-1701," he said aloud so everyone could hear as he looked back up to the ship which was in full view, the lettering which they could make out through the window hardly being able to be read. "It's big," whispered Tails, which was all he could think of about it. Some sweat he wiped from the side of his neck as he thought about what to do, and worried that this thing was going to attack them.

"Hey, guys," Sonic called from another counsel. "It looks like they're sending some sort of message, they want to talk to us."

Tails and Knuckles glanced at each other before Tails ran quickly up the stairs to the main terminal of the Blue Typhoon, sitting down quickly and nodding, not sure where else to stand or position himself. "Alright," he said, nodding to Sonic. "Patch it through."

The holographic rectangle brought up the image of, what looked to be, mostly, humans on a bridge, all wearing uniforms of three colors: red, yellow, and blue. The human Tails assumed was the leader was sitting on a chair in the center of the room, a whole crew sitting about him in various terminals that looked like tables. Screens everywhere. The ship was both big and way more advanced than the Blue Typhoon but Tails tried not to look intimidated. The man in the center of the large room wore a yellow uniform, he noticed. The shirts were different colors anyway, the pants all black. There was at least one creature in the room that wasn't human at all, completely alien and not one that he recognized, and there was another that had strange ears that didn't seem quite human.

"Greetings," the human in the chair said, sounding pleasant enough but Tails wasn't about to let up his guard. "My name is Capt. James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, of the United Federation of Planets."

Tails was silent, not sure of what to say. How should he respond? If they were hostile they would have done something by now, right? "Tails," whispered Sonic, who sat several feet from him at the secondary counsel which was as elevated as his.

Tails cleared his throat. "I'm um," he said, trying not to break out into a sweat. "I'm Tails, of Mobius." Was this something Eggman had done? It couldn't have been. These were humans, not robots. Regardless of Eggman's capabilities, he paled in comparison against this. This was different.

Kirk remained seated, his crew also not showing much of a reaction. This was, in an awkward sense, very diplomatic. "Tails," said Kirk, "we received a distress call, or what we had thought to be a distress call and, the voice was yours."

Tails looked confused now, as did the rest of the Blue Typhoon's crew. "Distress call?" he asked. "You mean, I had sent out some sort of call for help?"

Kirk said, "No, not exactly. We picked up a transmission, what we think was from your ship. From what we could tell, you had been ordered to fire on a Cosmo."

This struck hard with everyone on the Blue Typhoon, but Tails and Sonic both especially. "You... heard that."

Kirk nodded. "We picked up the transmission from our quadrant. We suspected it came rather quickly to us from your planet, or your ship, wherever the transmission was made. From our best guess, the transmission was sent to a location that was bending time and space, causing a rift in space that sent the transmission to our location quickly."

Sonic looked at Tails. Chaos Control, he thought to himself.

"We believe we picked up the transmission not long after it was sent," he said, "and we came here as fast as we were able. The Federation's mission is a peacekeeping one, and if your world is in any way endangered, we standby to assist..." but before Kirk could finish, the pointy-eared man stood, walking forward, placing a hand on Kirk's shoulder, staring now directly at Tails.

"Excuse me Captain however," and, looking from Kirk, he looked directly to Tails, staring into his eyes. "Cosmo is not a planet. It is a plant-based organism, capable of communication, just as your or I."

Sonic's eyes widen but before he could say it, Tails jumped up from his chair, tears in his eyes, and anger on his face. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Do you work for..."

Before he could finish Spock closed his eyes. "Cosmo is a very powerful force on your homeplanet in which we orbit," he said. Then his eyes open. "Forgive me Tails. My species is Vulcan, not human, and is capable of what is known as mind meld. My thoughts to her thoughts. Though it is very faint, she is communicating to me now, as we speak." Spock looked to Kirk, then to Tails. "I believe it to be important we meet with you and your crew. May we obtain your approval to meet you in your homeworld?"

"Hold it pal," Sonic started to say but Tails held up a hand.

"Sure," he said with a nod. "We'll re-enter, and you guys follow us." Tails pushed a button, and holographic screen dissapeared.

"Are you nuts?" asked Sonic, looking over at Tails. "We don't know who they are! They could be working for Eggman!"

Normally it was Sonic who was the mature one, the more adult one as he was the elder of the two who had been together for so long, but Tails looked at him. "Eggman didn't know about Cosmo and what happened to her," he said. "We've never met these people before. How could it be possible that they knew her, if it wasn't for that pointy-eared guy saying so?"

Sonic didn't have an explanation for that as Tails began the process of re-entering Mobius. "Why is it that Cosmo kept saying goodbye," he said, his eyes full of tears once more, "if she's still here?"

Knuckles stared up at Tails. Sonic didn't respond other than to look at the window as he saw the ground, far below their current altitude.

"Was it THIS planet she chose?" asked Tails, tears streaming down his eyes. Amy, Cream and Cheese couldn't help it. They joined in the crying, the emotion too high for them not to. "Why couldn't she have just stayed with us?" he asked. "With me?" The Blue Typhoon was on auto pilot now but Tails said, "Knuckles, take the controls." Then he stood up and walked out, back to his cabin.

After a moment, Amy slowly walked in. "Tails..."

Tailes looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks from where he sat on his bed.

Amy sighed. "Tails," she said, sitting down next to him, and the both of them just hugged, Tails crying on Amy's shoulder as Knuckles and Sonic landed the Blue Typhoon gently on the surface.


	4. Chapter 2

"How did you get here?" Sonic asked, one eye more open than the other and his head tilted to the side. "I know that thing you're flying around in is big but there's no way it could have landed."

Kirk smiled as he looked off to the side, hardly believing what was standing right there in front of him. It would seem this planet was somewhat similar to Earth as far as species was concerned. It added a certain unique something that earth missed – talking animals. Though they were small, they were much larger than those on Earth also. "The Enterprise, our ship, is not capable of landing on planetary bodies, so Commander Spock and I transported down."

"Transported?" Sonic asked, looking around. "I don't see any transporter here."

Spock spoke up this time. "Mr. Sonic, the transporter of which the Captain speaks is not a vessel. It is a technological device which manipulates our cellular structure. To put simply, it scatters our matter, and then puts them back together at the desired location."

Sonic's face looked horrified.

Kirk laughed at that. "Our good friend Dr. McCoy would normally come with us on these sorts of outings but, heh, he's as scared of the process as you seem to be."

Sonic shrugged. "Anyway, c'mon, let's go. I'd say we could show you around but there's not much to see. We've got some houses, but that's about it."

Tails, as they began to walk, looked up at Sonic. "That's not why they're here," he gently reminded his companion.

Sonic would have nodded if Spock hadn't of suddenly stopped, looking up. "The tree." he said. Kirk, Sonic, and Tails had stopped with him and hadn't noticed but, indeed, they were standing under a tree, the sun shining through the leaves. "She is here."

Sonic stared up at Spock. Sonic knew this tree, knew that it was the one he heard Cosmo's voice talking to him, telling him to remind Tails that if ever he needed her, all he'd have to do is look at the leaves. The hedgehog, however, remained silent.

Spock looked from the trees to Sonic. "It would appear as though she is trying to tell me that you were given something by one who was once your nemesis, who you have not seen since the..." the Vulcan raised a brow, and continued, "excuse me, this wording is seemingly illogical, but from what I can understand through the mindmeld, a shadow gave you something during a planet egg redistribution."

Tails leaped over to Spock, grabbing hold of his hands for which Spock did not seem to have any emotional reaction. "COME WITH ME MR. SPOCK!" he called out, running towards his house.

* * *

When they got there, Tails lead Spock to a table. On it sat a pot, and in the pot, a very small sprouting plant. "Fascinating," Spock said to the hopeful-looking Tails. "I assume this is what the shadow gave to Sonic."

Tails didn't bother giving details about who Shadow was or what had happened. "Yes!" he said. "This was what Sonic was able to get, was able to rescue from Cosmo!"

Spock nodded, staring down at the plant. "Leave us Tails," he said.

The kitsune did not need to be told twice as he left immediately, to tell the others what had happened.

Spock, alone now with the plant on the table, slowly placed his hand into the soil, and onto the roots. Then he closed his eyes. "My thoughts with your thoughts," he said.

* * *

"How fast are you talking?" Tails asked slowly as he looked at the engine of the Blue Typhoon.

"Well," he responded, tapping a wrench against the metal, not harming anything but simply for effect, "what ya' have here laddy is a basic warp core. That's what we call 'em. It's real simple." The Scotsman walked over to where Tails had the Chaos Emeralds stored that powered the engine. "Now, ya say these Chaos Emeralds here allow ye to go light speed, but they don't."

Tails frowned. "They don't?" he asked.

"Not a'tall!" Scotty responded. "Y'see lad, where I'm from these things aren't called Chaos Emeralds a'tall. Nah, we call 'em Dilithium Crystals, and that's what they be. Dilithium. Y'need to start callin' 'em that y'self lad. There's nothin' chaotic about 'em. They occur naturally, meanin' in nature y'know." Scotty chuckled. "Aye, there's certainly many things y'call chaotic that aren't chaotic a'tall."

As Scotty worked on the machine, Tails looked at him curiously. "What, like, Chaos Control?" he asked.

Scotty nodded his head this way and that. "Aye, I s'pose y'could say that," he said. "From what I know about your Chaos Control, it's what brought ya ter Earth to begin with but, to me it sounds more like this Eggman fella was fiddlin' around with some things he shouldn't have been fiddlin' around with." Then he shook his head. "If the man's head looks like that, I don't really get why he'd be callin' himself that. Seems like self-insultin' to me."

Tails paused before shaking his head quickly. "What do you mean, Mr. Scott? I don't get it. Chaos Control lets this ship go light speed, it also makes Sonic super powerful. So, if we're going light speed using Chaos Control, why are you saying that we're not moving?"

Scotty continued working on the engine. "Lad, have ya ever stopped to think about how this Eggman, along with ya, and all yer pals got to Earth, and yet ya can't do that again using the exact same method?"

Tails frowned in frustration. That had crossed his mind. "I just, sorta figured the conditions had to be right," he said. "And that only happens every once and a while."

Scotty laughed. "Lad, ya got it right on the 'conditions have ter be right part', but not on the 'that only happens every once and a while'. Ya Mobians say Chaos this, Chaos that. Ya think everything's chance, that the universe is just chaotic. Lemme let ye in on a little secret. The universe is a lot more organized than ya may think. Nothin's chaos. If the conditions are right one time, they can be right again." Scotty then wiped some sweat from his brow as he sat down on a nearby metal container. "I've got her set up, now lemme explain to ya what Chaos Control REALLY is, and how ya can get ter Earth within hours."

Tails stared at Scotty. "You guys are from Earth?"

Scotty smiled, and nodded. "That we are lad."

Tails blinked again. "Where... where Chris is from?"

Scotty looked confused. "Chris?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Thorndyke."

Scotty's brows raised at the name. "Thorndyke eh?" Then his eyes widen. "Is that why ya' have all the palm trees on the front of this ship?"

Tails nodded quickly, excited. This man knew who Chris was, or at least that's what he was hoping.

Scotty nodded once more. "Oh aye, very much so, we know of a Dr. Charles Thorndyke, lives in a place with trees just like that. Aye, he's retired but was one of the pioneers of Starfleet back on Earth."

Tails jumped up in excitement. "YES!" he called out, giggling almost. "Yes, yes that's him! That's Chris' grandpa!"

"Has he been here?" Scotty asked, excitedly but less so than Tails.

"Well, not Chuck, but his grandson Chris has! Chris found a way to get here, going through some portal we just assumed was a part of Chaos Control. Then, Eggman sent him back to Earth in some sort of pod-ship thing!"

Scotty smiled at the kitsune. "Well, the way I'm fixin' yer ship up 'ere, ya can visit yer friend anytime ya' want. A'course, all of this area was uncharted before we came here so, it doesn't surprise me if Dr. Thorndyke or Chris thought of this place as bein' some other dimension. So lad, lemme explain to ya how yer new drive here is gonna work."

Tails smiled and nodded, excited to tell Sonic but waiting to hear what Scotty had to say to make their reunion possible. Tails climbed up next to Scotty and looked at the engine.

"Now," Scotty said, nodding to the engine which he now referred to as a warp core. "Essentially what happens 'ere is that ya have matter, and ya have antimatter. Normally when ya put the two t'gether, they cancel each other out. The crystal's acceleratin' both of 'em though, so much that they don't. Actually, what happens is that the crystal fuses the two together. The way the engine is set up, the dilithium crystals, or Chaos Emeralds, whichever you want to call 'em, fires the beam into yer warp core. This all makes high energetic plasma, called electro-plasma, a sorta matter with its' own magnetic field, givin' yer ship its' own gravitational pull, allowing ya to bend space, so that yer ship isn't moving, space is bending because of the gravitational field yer ship is creatin'. You simply move space around yer ship."

Tails' eyes widen as he looked up at Scotty. "The mass of planets and things, it bends space. So, this warp drive bends space around the Blue Typhoon because the Chaos Emeralds are creating their own gravitational pull! It's like it's bending space, pulling our destination towards us and our starting point away." Tails chuckled. "It... it never occurred to me, when we went lightspeed, that SPACE was the thing that was moving."

Scotty laughed, and did so loudly. "Aye lad, ya got it. I think I said that same thing the first time I learned about that. Y'see, the reason why we picked up yer transmission originally wasn't because it was moving fast. It's because, while yer pals were doin' their Chaos Control thing, space was bein' bent, and the transmission you sent to them moved right through it, through the space between where the space is bendin' called subspace, then to us. Sorta like yer pals were point A, we were point C, and the subspace was point B."

Tails nodded slowly. "I never though that sending out a transmission like that would... would do any good."

Scotty nodded. "Aye, well, lucky it was us who got it and not this Eggman fella. It might've taken him a while to figure it all out but from what I know about the man, he'd figure it out at some point. A'right. So, now ya have yer warp nacelles which we placed two of at the top of yer tower to the rear of the vessel. These nacelles are gonna be where yet warp coils will be from the warp core engine here, once we get the thing online. That's gonna create a warp field around the Blue Typhoon 'ere, which is gonna prevent yer ship from falling apart while it makes its' gravitational field to bend space. There ya have it. Warp speed. Ya can travel to Earth in no time a'tall, an' everyone on board will be safe doin' it."

Tails smiled up at Scotty. "Thanks Mr. Scott. You didn't have to do this for us."

Scotty grinned and shrugged. "Who'm I ta' argue with a colleague of Dr. Thorndyke?"

* * *

Spock stood in the bright light glowing throughout his mind, along with the minds of Cosmo and Earthia. There, standing with him, was both Cosmo, and her mother, Earthia. Spock stood in traditional Vulcan robes, his hands before him, his fingers lightly touching each other.

"I do not mean to remove your daughter from any cause that your species may have regarding this, or any other galaxy," Spock said to Earthia.

Earthia nodded. "I understand," she said. "At this time our clan is replanting the planets that were lost to Metarex."

Cosmo continued looking at Spock, her look both peaceful and curious. "You are not human," she said, her words coming slowly to her. "Humans cannot do what you are doing now."

Spock looked to Cosmo. "That is correct," he said. "I am a Vulcan. By removing all emotion, I am able to meld my mind with yours. My thoughts with yours thoughts. It is not something in which we do often, but I thought it logical, considering the situation."

Earthia nodded in agreement. "When you first laid eyes on the sprouting plant, you knew what it was," she said.

Spock looked to her. "An immatured Seedrian," he said. "Yes. Plant-based in origin but able to communicate, walk, and do things which higher lifeforms are capable of. Your genetic structure, once matured, also is almost animal-like."

Cosmo still looked confused. "How did you know that was me?" she asked. "I am a part of Mobius, but not even I knew that my body was regenerating."

Spock looked to Cosmo. "I could sense your presence, as you could mine. Though you were no longer your previous form biologically, you were still a natural part of this planetary body. You were able to communicate to Sonic, and even if only a fraction of regular communication capabilities, I was able to hear you, due to my sensitivity to thought. My own species' capabilities is that of logic and thought. The others of your planet could sense you. I was only able to sense you more."

Earthia then spoke up. "Then you know of other Seedrians, and our higher forms," she said, not in a questioning way.

Spock looked to Earthia. "Yes," he said. "Your species, in their higher states, have implanted themselves in planetary bodies throughout this quadrant. There are, in this quadrant, many more class M planets. You know this, Earthia, as the mind meld process allows you the same capabilities of tapping in to my thoughts as I into yours, but Starfleet considers class M planets to be pure and fully capable of sustaining life. In this regard, this quadrant would be well protected by Starfleet."

Earthia smiled, nodding. "Thank you," she said.

Spock nodded, then looked to the youngest of them. "I am not here to return you to Mobius, or to any other existence other than that duty in which you are called to do. As my father once said to me, 'you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is: which path will you choose? This is something only you can decide.'"

Cosmo gazed at Spock, a gentle smile on her face as she looked to her mother. "Mother," she said, "our clan is scattered throughout the galaxy. The planet eggs themselves are beginning their regenerations."

Earthia gazed at Cosmo, a gentle smile on her face. "The egg on this planet remains destroyed, and though the planet has been regenerated because the fragments lay on it, one of us will need to be removed from our current state, to return and heal it. This is why I gave Shadow a seed from you, and I allowed Spock to view your thoughts." Knowing Spock's thoughts, she added, "You will always be a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this, and for you."

Cosmo tilted her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I... I don't understand mother."

Earthia's smile never faded. "The seed in which I gave Shadow was to be planted, and begin to grow. This seed is the basic beginnings of a member of our clan. Its' growth will continue rapidly, if Chaos Regeneration is allowed using a Chaos Emerald, or as Mr. Spock's people call them, dilithium."

Cosmo nodded, smiling a careful smile while her tears remained. "So, what you are saying is, a new body, me, will grow from the seed, and will be needed here to repair the shattered Planet Egg?"

Earthia nodded, her motherly smile never fading. "Once the meld is complete," she said, "the regeneration will be complete. We have used energy from several Chaos Emeralds, along with Planet Eggs throughout the galaxy to quicken the Chaos Regeneration. At first, this new you would need to be reminded of what she was there to do, and of her past, but would remember everything in time. However, with Mr. Spock's capabilities of mind melding, he will be able to plant your memories into your mind immediately, so that you will remember everything."

Cosmo quickly hugged Earthia, crying. "Oh mother," she whispered, "I love you."

Earthia hugged her daughter back. "I love you too," she said gently.

Spock allowed them to embrace for a moment more, then he closed his eyes. The meld was complete.

* * *

Sonic and Tails both stood outside of Tails' house, standing next to each other, much as they always did. Amy Rose stood further back from them, Cream and Cheese standing next to her. Knuckles and Rogue stood off to the side, Knuckles' arms crossed, looking like he didn't expect much. Kirk and Scotty stood closer to Knuckles and Rogue than they did to Sonic and Tails.

"Ah, beggin' your pardon sir," Scotty whispered to Kirk, "but are we sure giving these people warp drive was a good idea?"

Kirk smiled as he glanced to Scotty. "Sure," he said as he looked back to Sonic and Tails. "These people are able to take care of themselves, and they had warp drive already. Warp 1, but it was still warp drive."

Before Scotty could say anything else, the door to Tails' house opened, in it stood Spock, and then, stepping out from behind Spock, Cosmo.

Everyone's eyes grew big, but Tails did not seem to slow at the surprise that even slowed Sonic. "COSMO!" he giggled as he ran forward and hugged her. Cosmo laughed and hugged back.

"Tails," she said softly as the both of them held each other, something that everyone present would allow for a few moments, before Amy, Cream and Cheese ran forward, hugging Cosmo and Tails, all of them laughing and crying.

Spock walked over to Kirk and Scotty. "The seedling which had sprouted was a slow regeneration process of Cosmo's original form," he said to the both of them. "By both harnessing natural energy from various dilithium crystals, or as they know them, Chaos Emeralds, and through telekineses capabilities, the cell regeneration took place much faster than it would have originally. Using the mind meld, with her presence already on this planet, I was able to regenerate her mind at a more quicker process, so that once she was biologically completed, her mind would be fully restored also."

Knuckled looked confused as he looked up at Spock, and now everyone was turning a questioning look his way. Everyone except for Cosmo.

"Hardly," Spock replied. "My only role was to return her memories to her biological status at a more quicker rate. Had I not been here, she would have still recovered her memories, except at a slower pace."

Kirk smiled and nodded to his friend. "It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done before," he said, quoting something, but what even he wasn't sure. "I'm very glad we came here."

Spock turned, first looking to Knuckles and Rogue, then to Sonic, and finally to Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Cosmo. "You have been given a brave, new world. Your bond has been restored. Protect this place well."

Cosmo smiled to him, then lifted her hand, her thumb extended, two of her fingers stretched away from the other pair. "Peace and long life," she said to him.

Spock, seemingly addressing everyone, held up his hand, giving the same sign. "Live long and prosper."

Kirk pulled out a communicator from his belt and opened it. "Kirk to Enterprise," he said into it. "Three to beam up."

* * *

As the Enterprise entered a docking station, Kirk sat in a situation room on the ship, looking at a counsel which displayed the image of Admiral Pike. "That is my official report, Admiral," said Kirk.

Pike nodded as he sat in his wheelchair, rubbing his chin slowly, thinking. "It would seem obvious that this quadrant needs protection of the utmost importance," he said. "I think you were right to give them warp speed technology, as they already had it to some degree. Good argument Captain but, we need to go a bit further."

Kirk shook his head confused. "Sorry, Admiral, I don't follow," he said.

Pike smiled. "Captain, as I'm now an Admiral I need to look on the Mobius situation from a diplomatic standpoint. I'm going to make the suggest to the President to make the Mobius quadrant a neutral zone, where no power, be it the Federation, Klingon, Romulan, etc. may have a ship enter unless it is an absolute emergency and for purposes which are not related to inhabiting any planet there. Also, we are currently putting into place what is called the Prime Directive, where no Federation personnel will be able to interfere with the internal development of an alien civilization."

Kirked was about to respond defensively to that when Pike held up his hand. "Kirk," he said, "I understand why you went there, and why you did what you did there. For that I commend you. What I'm proposing would be for the future only. Certainly, with your picking up what you'd almost consider to be a distress call that traveled to us through means which aren't exactly primitive, I'd say this would be an exception to the rule, even if the Prime Directive was law. All-in-all, I'd say you helped what could become a friend of the Federation. Good work, Captain."

Kirk smiled to Pike, nodding. "Thank you sir," he said. "Enterprise out."


	5. Afterword

Tails and Cosmo sat next to each other on a hill. The day had now turn into early evening, the first of the stars appearing, Tails' arms wrapped around Cosmo, and hers around hers around him. "Do you ever think we'll see Chris again?" she asked.

Tails laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd see YOU again," he said.

Cosmo smiled her gently smile to him. "Tails," she said, "I told you, if ever you needed me, I would always be right there, by your side."

Tails smiled still as he nodded, pulling her slightly closer. "Still, this sure is nice. And yeah, I think we're gonna see Chris again. I don't think that Earth will really mind us visiting, now that they know about us." Then he paused. "What do you think it's like out there, Cosmo? You and your clan have been all over, restoring planets. What is it like?"

Cosmo gazed up at the stars. "Beautiful," she said gently.

Tails smiled, holding her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Young," Cosmo said with a smile. "I feel young."

Sonic watched from a distance as the two sat side by side with each other, not daring to interrupt them but simply watching as he had nothing else better to do. For a moment, Sonic glanced to the skies, then to the Blue Typhoon. With all of this talk of deep space travel, returning to Earth, meeting the people who made that possible and even Eggman's possible return, the hedgehog sighed in wonder. Sonic paused for a moment as he stared off in thought, thinking of what will now happen. Of what the future may bring. "Space," he finally said, as if giving himself the answer. "The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its' continuing mission: To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

With that said, and the answer satisfying him, Sonic ran off at the speed of sound into the distance.


End file.
